


Totally Delicious

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Popsicles, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the popsicle. I've got nothing else to say, hihi.</p><p>
  <em>"There was a little smile tugging on Tyler's lips as he slowly dragged his tongue the whole length of the popsicle. He never broke eye contact with Jamie, lapping with his pink tongue at the tip and his eyes closing a little in the process. He was such a tease. Tyler loved teasing: it was his favourite thing."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Delicious

It was a beautiful day in Dallas, and Jamie was sitting on a chair by Tyler's pool. He was shirtless, his wide shoulders and the vast expanse of his pale skin on display. He only wore a pair of swimming shorts. Jamie had his head thrown back as he relaxed from all the training and practicing. It was one of those rare times where he had a day off and could truly take the time to relax.

The patio door closed with a swooshing sound and out came the hottest man Jamie had ever seen. He lifted his head and watched Tyler making his way to join him. He was also shirtless, his perfectly sculpted body, hard abs and lean muscles, glowing in the sun. Tyler also wore swimming shorts.

What got Jamie's mouth hanging slightly open was that Tyler was innocently sucking on a popsicle. Just like in that _ESPN Body Issue_ that had made Jamie question his sexuality for the first time, Tyler was sucking on a red, white and blue popsicle. His lips wrapped around it, and he seemed to have no idea what this was doing to Jamie.

Jamie was already hardening in his shorts, and his heart was thumping more rapidly than normal as Tyler approached him.

"Hey, there. Enjoying yourself?" Tyler asked sweetly, the popsicle out of his mouth, a dexterous hand holding the stick.

Jamie quickly found out that he had an excess of saliva in his mouth and swallowed to answer in a hoarse voice, "Hey, Ty. Yeah, it's great out here."

A bright smile illuminated Tyler's face and then he sticked the popsicle right back in his mouth. He sat on a long chair beside Jamie, stretched his legs and practically moaned. It was a low and deep kind of moan that went straight to Jamie's cock.

Jamie was turned in Tyler's direction and devouring him from head to toe. When Tyler looked back at him with a fire in his eyes, Jamie felt his cheeks burn with a mix of want and embarrassment. There was a little smile tugging on Tyler's lips as he slowly dragged his tongue the whole length of the popsicle. He never broke eye contact with Jamie, lapping with his pink tongue at the tip and closinh his eyes a little in the process. Tyler loved teasing; it was his favourite thing.

Jamie almost shook with the blinding rush of lust that assaulted him at this very moment. He clenched his fists and breathed deeply as he watched Tyler lick at the underside of the popsicle repeatedly. Jamie's cock was truly enjoying all of this, and the pressure in his pants was almost unbearable.

Tyler, on his part, seemed equally turned on. His cock was definitely hard under his swimming shorts. Judging by the way he was blushing, he knew that sucking on the popsicle turned Jamie on. 

"God, Tyler! Did I ever tell you how fucking sexy you are?" Jamie asked breathlessly, his whole body itching for something physical to happen.

Tyler's cheeks reddened even more at the compliment. Tyler always got so flushed in moments like this, and Jamie loved it so damn much. The way his whole body became pink with want and desire never failed to amaze Jamie. It was such an innocent thing, and it was totally out of control.

Tyler lifted himself from the long chair, popsicle in his mouth and dropped in the soft grass at Jamie's feet. He was kneeling right in front of Jamie and looking at him from underneath his lashes. "There's something else I'm dying to put in my mouth." Tyler said seductively as he let his hands wander up Jamie's muscled thighs. 

"Oh, fuck. Go ahead, do it." Jamie said in a broken voice, burrying his hands in Tyler's light brown curls. 

Tyler slowly tugged Jamie's swimming shorts down his thighs. Jamie's big, hard cock flopped on his abs and was already leaking a little at the tip. It was curved towards Jamie's stomach, and the bead of precum at the tip made Tyler lick his lips seductively. Tyler had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes as he looked at Jamie. Unexpectedly, he sucked the popsicle in his mouth and then dragged it on the veined underside of Jamie's shaft.

Jamie hissed at the cold contact. He took in the sight that was Tyler, on his knees, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with lust, and couldn't help but moan deeply. The mix of cold and hot as Tyler breathed over his cock head sent a long shiver down Jamie's spine. "Oh, shit, baby. You want my cock to taste like candy, is that it?" Jamie asked as he massaged Tyler's scalp. His hair was so incredibly soft. Sometimes, Jamie would spend hours just running his hands through Tyler's hair.

Tyler bobbed his head down and gave a little, teasing lick to the bright pink head of Jamie's cock. He said in a deep voice, "Yeah. Remember that your cock is the most delicious, though." Tyler sighed in pleasure as he wrapped one of his strong hands at the base of Jamie's shaft.

Jamie had one of these really thick, massive cocks with veins on the underside. Tyler fucking loved it. Jamie was all dominance and power, so it was only normal that everything on him was big and massive. Tyler had pretty big hands but Jamie's cock still felt thick and heavy.

Jamie had even bigger hands than Tyler. Really, everything on him was so much bigger. His hands in Tyler's hair were wide and long; Jamie could easily cover the entire side of Tyler's face with one of his huge hands. 

Tyler gave a few tugs on Jamie's cock and finally wrapped his lips around the head. He sucked it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and then let it pop out. Tyler touched the tip with the popsicle (which was now starting to melt) and smeared the juice all over.

Jamie was looking at Tyler, huge brown eyes hooded with desire, and felt something twist in his stomach. What Tyler was doing was so incredibly kinky and naughty. Jamie's face was a pretty pink colour all the way down to his chest. He blushed even harder at the sight of Tyler lapping at his cock head.

"Fuck, Tyler. Stop teasing me, I'm gonna die." Jamie moaned as Tyler tongued at his cock slit.

Tyler closed his eyes in bliss. The mix of favours was intoxicating. Under the sugary taste of the popsicle juice, he could taste the salty precum leaking steadily from Jamie's cock. As he sucked around Jamie's cock head, Tyler dragged the popsicle on the underside. The cold wasn't so surprising any more, and the popsicle was basically just melting all over the soft skin.

Jamie was a moaning, panting mess. His head was thrown back, the pale stretch of his throat bared. Long strands of Jamie's dark hair lay across his forehead. Tyler glanced a look at his lover and couldn't help the wave of affection that shook him.

Tyler gagged a little as he eased Jamie's huge cock inside his warm mouth. Spit was dripping from his lips and his eyes were starting to water. The thought of Jame's cock splitting him open sent waves of pleasure throughout Tyler's body. His toes curled a little as he thought of Jamie's strong hands holding him down as he slammed his cock inside his tight ass.

Jamie practically whimpered when he felt Tyler's mouth around his cock. One of his hands went to Tyler's jaw and touched where the younger man's spit slick lips were stretched around his cock. "You look so sexy with my cock in your mouth. So fucking tight and wet. So good for me." Jamie praised as he swiped his thumb over Tyler's lower lip.

Jamie's shaft was too long for Tyler to suck the whole of it in his mouth, so he withdrew and let it bounce off his lips. Tyler was breathing open mouthed. He pressed one of his hands to his own cock, still trapped in his pants, and stuck the melting popsicle back in his mouth.

This was like a punch to Jamie's gut, and he felt about to cum very, very soon. "Fuck, Ty. You're so eager, aren't you? You can't get enough of a mouthful of my cock: you always want more." Jamie said breathlessly as Tyler moaned his appreciation.

"Oh, God, Jamie. Just cum all over my face." Tyler whined as he jerked Jamie off with his fist.

What made Jamie shoot all over Tyler's face was when the other man applied the popsicle to his balls. He dragged the whole sticky length of it over Jamie's sensitive balls, and then got one in his hot mouth and sucked on it. Soon after, Jamie came all over his pink cheeks and button nose. Tyler closed his eyes in bliss as he felt Jamie's warm cum land all over the heated skin of his face. Jamie's cock pulsed long ropes of white cum, some landing in Tyler's opened mouth and on his bearded chin.

Tyler wriggled his tongue in his mouth, tasting the salty cum, and milking Jamie through it with his hand.

"You're shameless, baby." Jamie sighed as he touched Tyler's open lips, slick with spit and cum. Jamie pushed one of his thick fingers inside Tyler's mouth for him to suck on. Tyler eagerly complied, running his tongue around the long finger in his mouth. 

It was now Jamie's time to reward Tyler for that hot blowjob. "You've been so good for me, Ty. Let me eat you out." Jamie said as he got out of his chair and took hold of Tyler's wrists in one big hand and pushed him in the grass on his back.

Tyler's whole body was tingly and his arousal was almost unbearable. He whimpered lowly as he registered Jamie's filthy promise. _Oh, God!_ If only Jamie used the popsicle on him... There was enough of it left for Jamie to shove it up his ass.

Jamie took the melting popsicle out of Tyler's hand and sticked it in his mouth. The taller man took a moment to admire Tyler laying in the bright green grass for him to use and ravage. His nipples were taught, and his abs contracted when Jamie held his wrist over his head. Tyler simply looked like a heavenly creature. The dark ink on his arms made a pretty picture, too. He was flushed and so desperate, panting harshly. Jamie's eyes caught on the hard length of Tyler's cock, _straining_ in his swimming shorts.

Jamie helped Tyler turn over, and positioned him so his plump ass was high in the air. Tyler was nearly bent in half. He exhaled shakily when Jamie finally pushed his shorts down his long legs. "Fuck, Jamie. You gonna eat me out? You gonna stick that popsicle up my ass?" Tyler moaned the words in a low voice. He was so turned on right now, and he could feel one of Jamie's large hands grabbing a handful of his left asscheek.

"Oh, yeah, babe. I'll make you scream." Jamie vowed fervently. Wickedly, Jame dragged the popsicle the whole length of Tyler's crack, catching on his rim.

Tyler's mind was sent to oblivion; this was all too much for him. His cock was so impossibly hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, and it took everything in his power not to spurt all over himself. "Jamie, you're such a dick. Why do you always have to make me suffer like that?" Tyler groaned under his breath. 

"'Cause I know you love it. " Jamie said against Tyler's hole. Jame flattened his tongue and licked over Tyler's twitching entrance, without any warning. Jamie moaned as he tasted the juicy fruit flavor and Tyler's personal musky taste. _God, he was truly delicious, his precious Tyler_! His hole was so pretty too. Just like the rest of him, after all. Pink and slightly gaping as Jamie pushed a little bit of the popsicle inside him. 

How Tyler wailed then! He was practically sobbing and as Jamie licked around the pop and over his rim, he completely lost it. He was babbling " _Please_ " and "Oh, fuck Jamie" repeatedly.

Jamie pushed the popsicle even deeper inside Tyler's tight ass, juice squirting and dripping down to tickle at his balls. Tyler had never done anything so filthy and kinky ever before, and Jamie made it even dirtier when he started talking about Tyler's hole.

"So fucking tight, babe. God, I can't believe I ever rammed my cock inside your ass. Fuck, so tight." Jamie said wetly, his chin and plump red lips slick with juice and spit. 

"Oh, Jamie. Please, _please_ , let me cum." Tyler begged, his trembling arms giving away, his face hitting the grass. It was so animalistic, Tyler with his pale butt up in the air, Jamie eating him out around a juicy popsicle inside his ass. Tyler's heart was hammering frantically in his chest and he felt his abs contract and his balls draw up.

Jamie took the popsicle out of Tyler's ass and threw it on the ground. He wrapped his strong arms around Tyler's waist and lifted him up to press his chest against his sweaty back. What made Tyler cum was Jamie's warm mouthed kisses the length of his throat and the _"You're so good for me, Tyler"_ murmured in a passion filled voice against his ear.

Tyler shot his load all over his glistening abs and cried out in pleasure. Jamie took hold of his jaw in one big hand and turned his head so that he could lock his plump lips with Tyler's. Jamie stroked Tyler's cum streaked stomach and plunged his tongue inside his mouth. Both men could taste themselves on each other's lips and moaned deeply into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, God. I think you all know about that popsicle. I was kinda sad this had never been done. <3 Don't forget to leave me comments. I adore comments and I crave them. ;)


End file.
